The Love Confession
by umichaelis
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi dan tingkah laku anak GoM saat mendapat pernyataan cinta dari Kuroko Tetsuya? Drabble. One shot. Warnings inside. #FF #1stAnnivKfIND


**The Love Confession © umichaelis**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warnings: Drabble, OOC, boy's love, miss-typing, bahasa tidak baku, garing, romance gagal, humor gagal, lebay dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**GoMxKuroko**

**.**

**a/n: Happy 1st Anniversary, Kurokofans_IND. Keep calm and stay awesome lanjut terus sampai yang ke -blabla- Anniversary lainnya.**

**.**

**don't like, don't read**

**.**

** ENJOY**

**.**

* * *

―**AKASHI**

"Akashi_–kun_, aku mencintaimu." Kuroko memandangnya dalam dengan manik _cerulean_nya yang besar.

Bukan hanya Akashi yang kaget, bahkan anggota GoM yang lain mendadak heboh―dan tentunya **Kise**lah manusia yang paling heboh―dan langsung memusatkan pandangan mereka pada Akashi.

Akashi yang begitu senangnya langsung menerjang Kuroko dan memeluknya erat. Mendadak Akashi lupa siapa dirinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Aku tahu kau pasti akan memilihku dari pada mahkluk-makhluk tidak jelas ini." Kuroko membatu di dalam pelukan Akashi sedangkan anggota GoM yang lain sibuk mengutarakan ketidaksetujuan mereka.

"Kuroko**cchi** itu punyaku."

"Akashi, kau tidak bisa seenaknya seperti itu. Aku kira kita sepakat Kuroko milik bersama." Sejak kapan mereka sepakat? Aomine sendiri yang memutuskannya secara sepihak.

"..." Midorima tidak tahu mau beranggapan apa dan _speechless_ mendadak.

"Kraus―Kraus―Kraus." Murasakibara tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Ada yang berani membantah perasaan Tetsuya padaku, huh?" Gunting Akashipun mengudara dan membuat dua bocah yang ribut-ribut sebelumnya bungkam seribu bahasa.

**.**

―**MIDORIMA**

"Midorima-**kun**, aku mencintaimu." Midorima yang mendengar pernyataan Kuroko langsung menyemburkan minumam ion yang baru saja ia tenggak.

"A―apa-apaan kau, Kuroko?" Wajahnya langsung memerah, tangannya sibuk melap wajahnya dengan saputangan bergambar salah satu karakter **sailor moon** yang menjadi _lucky item_nya hari ini.

Belum sempat mendengar penjelasan dari Kuroko, dibelakang Midorima sudah ada tiga manusia yang siap membinasakannya―minus Murasakibara yang lebih tertarik dengan tumpukan _snack_ di pelukannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Midorima?" Ancaman gunting Akashi membuat Midorima kalang kabut dan gagap mendadak.

"Ak-Aku... Tidak... Kuroko..."

"Midorima**cchi**, aku tidak ingin punya saingan _tsundere_ sepertimu." Hinaan Kise sebenarnya tidak mendasar tapi atas ucapannya ia mendapat tatapan tajam se**tajam** gunting Akashi dari Midorima.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian katakan. Yang pasti Tetsu hanya akan menjadi milik**ku**." Perkataan Akashi adalah _**absolute**_**.**

Dan pertempuran dalam membinasakan Midorimapun dimulai.

**.**

―**MURASAKIBARA**

"Murasakibara**-kun**, aku mencintaimu."

Murasakibara yang sedang enak-enaknya makan cemilan dan mendadak mendapat pengakuan dari Kuroko, sontak membuatnya menghentikan makannya.

Murasakibara menggoyangkan tangannya mengisyaratkan Kuroko untuk mendekat ke arahnya dan duduk di antara kedua kakinya.

"Aku juga mencintai, Kuro-**chin**," ujarnya pelan sembari menawari Kuroko **Maiubo** miliknya, "tapi aku lebih cinta dengan makanan." Dan mereka melanjutkan makan bersama.

Dari kejauhan terlihat Akashi, Kise, Midorima dan Aomine memandang mereka dengan pandangan bosan.

"Hanya Murasakibara**cchi**, tidak akan berbahaya," Kise yang pertama berargumen. Terlihat mencemoohkan. Akashi menyeringai tanda setuju.

Aomine mengangguk, "dia pasti akan memilih makan daripada Tetsu. Dasar aneh."

"..." Midorima hanya diam saja, padahal di dalam hatinya udah kesal **mampus** ngeliat Kuroko duduk di pangkuan Murasakibara. Maklum, diakan _tsundere_.

Tapi, kejadian selanjutnya membuat keempat manusia tersebut heboh dan menjerit-jerit **alay**―yang menjerit **alay** cuman Kise kok.

Mereka melihat Murasakibara mencium Kuroko. Sebenarnya belum pasti juga mencium apa, karena dari sudut pandang mereka sekarang, Murasakibara menundukkan kepalanya sehingga menutupi keseluruhan wajah Kuroko.

Dan seketika itu pula gunting yang ada di tangan Akashi patah menjadi dua. Ketiga anggota GoM yang bersamanya langsung mendelik ngeri.

"Terkutuklah kau, Atsushi!" Akashi tidak menyangka budak setianya malah bermain api dihadapannya.

Dan tidak ada yang berani menginterupsi Akashi dalam proses pengeksekusian Murasakibara.

**.**

―**KISE**

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise**-kun**."

Mendengar kalimat ajaib itu keluar dari mulut Kuroko, bagaikan keajaiban tersendiri bagi Kise. Mendadak di sekitarnya berterbangan bunga-bunga imajiner yang melambangkan perasaan bahagianya sekarang.

"Aku-aku-aku juga mencintai Kuroko**cchi**." Dan sekejap tubuh kecil Kuroko tenggelam dalam pelukan erat mematikan Kise.

"Jadi, kita-kita pacaran dong yah sekarang?" ujarnya _excited_, menari-nari sambil menarik Kuroko dan berputar-putar bersamanya. Kise tidak tahu, dia sudah membangunkan iblis dari neraka.

"Apa, Kise? Kau berpacaran dengan Tetsuya-**ku**?" Aura gelap mendadak muncul dibelakang keduanya. Wajah setan Akashi dan sangar Aomine sudah terpampang nyata dihadapannya. Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

**.**

―**AOMINE**

"Aku mencintaimu, A―"

Perkataan Kuroko langsung terhenti saat ia merakan bibir Aomine menekan lembut bibir dinginnya.

"Aku sudah tahu, aku juga mencintaimu, Tetsu." Dan langsung saja dalam sekejap wajah Kuroko memerah, kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.

Aomine tertawa hebat melihat ekspresi Kuroko dan mengacak rambutnya gemas. Dari kejauhan Akashi dan Kise bisa melihat dengan jelas kemesraan keduanya dan juga wajah_ blushing-blushing_ Kuroko yang sebenarnya mereka sangat suka itu.

**SYUT!**

Sebuah gunting merah membara melesat melewati pipi Aomine dan mengakibatkan goresan kecil di pipinya.

"Kau sudah membangunkan Iblis dari neraka, **Daiki**!" Akashi mendekatinya dengan wajah setan.

"Ini pernyataan perang, Aomine**cchi**!" Teriak Kise menantang dan tidak terima dengan pemandangan _lovey-dovey_ yang merusak matanya barusan. Hanya dia yang bisa _berlovey-dovey_ dengan Kuroko**cchi**-**nya**.

"Kalian pikir aku akan takut dan menyerah, eh? Huh, salah besar!" ucapnya percaya diri dan langsung mengangkat tubuh ringan Kuroko dan menggendongnya di pundak. Salah Kuroko sendiri ringan, jadinya dibawa kayak karung beras deh.

"Daiki, aku tidak main-main!" Pandangan mata Akashi mengintimidasi sekali, tapi Aomine tidak gentar. Dengan langkah seribu dia langsung lari dengan Kuroko yang pasrah di pundaknya.

Langsung saja Akashi dan Kise tancap gas demi mendapatkan punjaan hati tercinta yang dibawa lari pria dakian.

"Dasar mereka bodoh," celetuk Midorima sambil memandang dari kejauhan. Disebelahnya Murasakibara cuek saja dan melanjutkan makannya.

Seharian itupun dihabiskan dengan mengejar Aomine dan Kuroko dan melupakan _menu_ latihan mereka hari itu.

**.**

_**fin**_

* * *

**.**

**kritik, saran dan flame yang membangun sangat di apresiasi :)**

** review puhlease? :3**


End file.
